The field of three dimensional (3D) printed silicone materials is new and largely unexplored. The flowable nature of liquid silicone materials suggests that silicone material may be used in a direct ink write (DIW) process of additive manufacturing (AM); however, the formation of 3D structures that retain their shape has remained elusive. On the other hand, solid silicone material cannot be used as ink in additive manufacturing because it in unflowable and cannot be extruded from the nozzle during printing. Thus, it would be desirable to create inks for additive manufacturing to form 3D printed parts of silicone material that retain the 3D shape.